Paradise Circus
by EdithMay
Summary: tw: suicide/depression When Charlotte's family is murdered, leaving her alive, Charlotte calls the first hunter she can find. She joins the Winchesters, and they hunt down these shape shifters. The Winchesters wonder about how stable Charlotte is, and she becomes friends with Crowley, teaching him more about emotions then anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't hear her brother's screams at first. Her ear buds were in, and Paradise Circus was playing loudly. When the song got quiet, she heard the screams. She got up quickly, pulling the black ear buds out, and reached into her top desk drawer, pushing the metal razors that had a red tint to them, to the side, and grabbed the silver kitchen knife she had hidden there. She slowly walked into the hall, opening the door, keeping the knife in front of her. She stepped in blood, and looked down. She choked back a sob as she looked down at her brother's bloody corpse. He had been trying to get her room, but he had been struck down before he could even touch the door. Her mother ran upstairs, and looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"You know what to do, Charlotte." She said softly. Charlotte nodded slowly. Suddenly, a man appeared behind her mother, and stabbed her brutally. The man looked just like her father, but she knew it wasn't her father. Her father had been killed by shapeshifters three years ago. Charlotte stumbled backwards, tears falling from her eyes as the shape shifter threw her mother's body to the ground, and advanced towards her. As the shifter lunged towards her, Charlotte plunged the silver knife into it's chest. The shifter fell to the ground beside her brother and mother. Charlotte looked down at the three corpses, and fell to her knees, shaking. The blood stained her pajama pants that had soft looking clouds on them. It got on her hands, and in her hair when she ran her hands through it. She started to scream, her eyes closed tightly. After a few minutes, she looked up at the door leading to her mother's room. Charlotte remembered what her mother told her before she was murdered right in front of her. Before Charlotte killed that shifter. She got up and stumbled towards the door. She grabbed her mother's journal and phone, flipping through the pages detailing different creatures and events. She stopped when she came to the number of a hunter. She dialled the number, and listened to the phone ring. As she listened to that ringing noise, she started to sob. When someone on the other end answered, she almost didn't say anything.

"Hello?" The voice said again, confused.

"Help me! I need help! Please!" Charlotte finally sobbed, clutching the phone tightly.

"Okay, don't worry. Deep breaths, try to calm down. We'll help you. Where are you?" He asked slowly. Charlotte stammered her address, hardly able to say it all. "Don't worry. Stay calm, we'll be there soon. I promise." He said. Charlotte said a muffled thank you as she hung up slowly. As she walked towards the door to the bedroom, she heard voices downstairs. She panicked, grabbing her mother's journal, and hid in the large closet. She fumbled with one of the handguns, and cocked it, taking the safety off. She heard the voices, and foot steps on the stairs. She looked down at the gun in her hands. It'd be easy. Too easy. One pull of the trigger and that'd be it, wouldn't it? Charlotte had swallowed bleach before, so how bad could a gunshot be? On average, someone decides to end it themselves every 16.2 minutes, so why can't she be the next one? But then again, there are about 4.2million survivors in the United States alone, and Charlotte doesn't want to be one of those ones. A gunshot would do it, but then there is the risk of not being killed, and having permanent brain damage. Charlotte doesn't want that either. She'd like to end it. The rest of her family is dead, so why can't she be dead too? She held the gun up to her head, feeling the cold metal against her skin. It felt like the razors in her desk that she uses to cut herself with.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard someone walk into the bedroom. She pulled the gun away from her head and pointed it towards the bedroom door. If she was going to be killed, she was going to do it herself. She wouldn't let anyone else kill her. She could hear them talking.

"The daughter is gone.''

"So we find her. And kill her. It's that simple.''

"She was raised by hunters. She knows how to fight and kill us. It won't be simple.''

"We've killed hunters before too. She's just a teenager. We can take her.'' She heard them laugh as they left the room, and walked back downstairs, leaving the house. Charlotte stayed where she was, shaking. Why were shape shifters going after her? Why did they want her dead? Why did they kill her family?

Why?

She must have fallen asleep because Charlotte was suddenly woken up by more people talking. She recognized one of the voices though. He was the one she talked to on the phone. She got up slowly, holding the gun up in front of her, and tip toed out of the closet silently. She walked into the hallway, where two men where. One was taller, with almost shoulder length hair, and the other was seemed to be looking for something. Charlotte watched them for a few minutes before they turned and looked at her. They jumped, and pointed their guns at her, startled. Charlotte looked down at herself, realizing that she must look like a mess. Her cloud pjs were covered in blood, and she wore a short bustier top, and the cutting scars on her sides, and stomach were clearly visible, along with the ones on her arms. Her hair was messy, and had dried blood in it, and her face was tear stained. There was blood on her hands, and she was clearly shaking.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked slowly.

"My name is Sam, and this is my older brother, Dean. Were you the one that called us?" The taller one asked. Charlotte recognized his voice. He had a calming voice and she liked it. Charlotte nodded. "What is your name?" Sam asked softly.

"Charlotte." She said as Sam stepped closer to her. He lowered his gun, tucking it away, and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"It's a little bit cold outside." He smiled slightly.

"We should go." The shorter one, Dean said. Charlotte found that he had a gruffer, more aggressive voice. She favoured Sam's voice over his at the moment.

"Wait." Charlotte turned and ran back into her mother's bedroom, grabbing the journal, and then went to her own room, grabbing a bag and stuffed clothes into it, and grabbed the charger, and her phone which still had the ear buds in, and Paradise Circus was still playing.

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm_  
_We can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable_


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte sat in the backseat of the black Chevy Impala, looking out the window and watching the dark and rainy scenery pass by. She wasn't really sure where they were going, but she trusted them. Somewhat. Charlotte trusted Sam more then Dean. Maybe because Sam had talked to her more then Dean had. Sam had been nicer too. Charlotte reached into her bag and pulled out her phone with her ear buds. She scrolled through her songs till she came to her favourite BASTILLE song. She plugged in her ear buds and leaned her head against the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam looking at her every so often with worry. She closed her eyes, wanting to forget it all.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sam asked looking back at Charlotte again, certain that Charlotte couldn't hear him.

"Well her family did get murdered tonight right in front of her tonight, Sam. I think that she just needs time." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"No. That isn't what I mean. Surely you must have noticed." Sam said, glancing at his brother.

"Noticed what?"

"Dean, she has these scars, cuts all over her. Dean, she cuts herself!" Sam explained, his voice wavering a little. "What happened tonight, it could trigger something! She might try to commit suicide. She's obviously thought about it before if she hasn't tried it!"

"Sam, calm down. We'll leave her be for now. Let her adjust. Keep her safe." Dean said. "Those shifters might be after her next. So we keep her she wants to talk, then we'll listen. We won't force her to say anything, okay?" Dean asked. Sam slowly nodded, looking back at Charlotte.

Charlotte followed Dean and Sam into the bunker that opened in to the large library with hallways that lead to other rooms. Charlotte stayed silent, her eyes on the marble floor. She listend to Dean and Sam explain a few things about the history of the place. Charlotte found that she was starting to trust Dean more. Maybe because of what she had heard him say in the car when they thought that she couldn't hear. Sam lead her to one of the spare bedrooms. It was small, with a single bed, and a small desk with a lamp on it.

"Sorry it isn't much. Just call for us if you need anything." Sam smiled slightly, and left the room, closing the door. Charlotte stood in the middle of the small room, shaking. After a moment she turned, dropping her bag, and stepped towards the door, locking it. As she locked it, she started to cry, tears falling from her eyes. She slid down the wall, and curled up in a ball, shaking. She started to sob, and her sobs quickly turned to wails, which quickly lead to screams. She didn't care who heard.

In one of the darkest and coldest rooms in the basement, Charlotte's screams could be heard clearly. Crowley sat in the middle of the large devil's trap in the dungeon. He was confused. He had never heard screams so sad. The only screams that he had ever heard before were screams of pain, and the occasional erotic one. He was confused. He doesn't understand how anyone could be so sad.

In the library, they sat awkwardly, eating their dinner in silence. Sam sat beside Kevin, feeling unsure of what to do.

"We should do something for her." Kevin said, breaking the awkward silence.

"We can't. Not really. I think that she had been in a really dark place, and still is. She needs to let it all out." Dean said, setting his burger down on his plate. " Everyone has their own personal hell, and for some, it's worse. They have a hard time fighting it off, and some never win that battle."

"Why would you say that?" Kevin asked.

"Because she cuts herself, and has clearly been doing it for a while. She's sad, as you can tell from her screams." Dean sighed. Sam was looking down at his plate, shaking a little.

"We should still do something for her." Kevin said after a moment.

"Like what?"

"Show her that someone cares."

It was well past two am when Charlotte finally left her room. She wanted to find a room that no one else would find. One where no one would find her. She held a sharp razor in her hand, and every so often, she would curl her hand into a fist, feeling the cold metal as it cut her palm. Her blood trickled through her closed hand and onto the floor, leaving a bloody trail behind her. She walked downstairs to the basement,tears in her eyes. She came to a large room that had metal floor to ceiling shelves with boxes full of paper and files. She looked around, wanting to find a dark enough corner. She noticed a circular line on the floor by one of the shelves. She pulled on one of the shelves and found that it could be moved along with one other one. It opened into a small, dark and cold room. Perfect. A dungeon. She smiled slightly as she pulled the shelves closed, and leaving her in darkness. Someone suddenly grabbed her wrist, and she screamed, letting go of the sharp metal razor in her hand. Charlotte lashed out and hit the person, making them fall to the ground and let go of her. Charlotte fell back against the cold metal grate of the shelves, holding the razor out in front of her like a knife. Like that silver knife she used to kill that shifter. To kill that shifter that had killed her mother.

"Who are you? What are you?" Charlotte hissed, shaking a little.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure anymore. I was a demon. No, I don't know." He had a soft voice. A tired voice. It was British with a mix of something else, but she wasn't really sure.

"What is your name, non-demon?"

"Crowley. Now, who and what are you?"

"My name is Charlotte and I'm a depressed teenager and I want to die."

"You sound dangerous."

"Thank you. I take pride in that." Charlotte smirked, sliding down to the floor, still holding the razor tightly.

"Were you the one screaming earlier?" Crowley asked, moving closer to her. He felt emotions towards her that he didn't really understand yet.

"What's it to you?" Charlotte snapped.

"I'm just wondering. I never heard anyone before who sounded so sad." Crowley said. "What's happened?"

"My family was murdered right in front of me by shape shifters." Charlotte said.

"Nasty things, shape shifters." Crowley smiled slightly.

"Crowley you wouldn't mind if I just curled up here in the corner, and didn't say anything, would you?" Charlotte asked, pressing the razor against her wrist.

"Are you going to hurt yourself?"

"Maybe. Maybe more then that. I told you that I want to die." Charlotte said, pulling the razor across her skin, feeling the warm blood.

"Oh..." Crowley said as Charlotte cut her other wrist.

"I'm going to sleep now. Please don't disturb me." Charlotte said, closing her eyes.

Charlotte woke up slowly. She felt dizzy. Her mind felt foggy. She sat up slowly, looking around the room. She was back in the spare bedroom that Sam had brought her too. Maybe it was just a dream and that non-demon in the dungeon isn't real. She moved her hands over her wrists and felt soft, but tight bandages. She looked down at her arms, realizing that she had failed again to kill herself. That non-demon, Crowley, he must have called for help. Why though? She was just some fucked up teenager he just meet. She was nothing. Just a little speck in this universe.

_Oh well the devil makes us sin_

_But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte looked up at the ceiling, still laying in bed. She was still confused. Why? Why would he save her? She rolled over onto her side, wincing as she did. She ran her fingers over the bandages on her wrists. There were red spots on them. She was still bleeding. She closed her eyes, shaking a little. She had no idea what time it was. She was so confused. The door opened slowly and Charlotte listened to the foot steps as they moved closer to her bed.

"Charlotte?" It was Dean. She recognized his gruff voice that she was also starting to find calming. Why does everyone around here have such nice voices; she couldn't help but think about it for a few moments. "Charlotte?" Dean asked again, bringing her back to reality. She rolled over slowly and looked at him.

"I think I'm still bleeding." She muttered, looking at the bandages on her wrists.

"I'm not surprised. You cut yourself really deep." Dean said, reaching under the bed for the box that had the large rolls of bandages and other medical things. Anything that she might need. Anything that might keep her alive. Completely opposite of what she wanted. Dean took the bandages off Charlotte's wrists, and unwrapped new bandages that he put around her wrists tightly. She winced when he wrapped them tightly, and clipped them so they wouldn't come undone.

"Thanks." Charlotte muttered, looking at the new bandages. It wasn't very long before another red spot showed up. "I'm still bleeding."

"I know. It should stop eventually. I bet that you are hungry. I could make you something." Dean suggested. He was being nice. Too nice, Charlotte found. Something is off.

"A...Alright." Charlotte stammered as Dean helped her up and walked with her to the kitchen where he started to make her some food. "Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions about those shape shifters? We found where they are. Sam and Kevin are out looking around the area now." Dean explained.

"Okay. Ask away."

"Do you know if your family had any shape shifters who were enemies?"

"Well my parents were hunters. And they raised me and my brother to be hunters too. My father was killed by shape shifters three years ago. He was going after the alpha, and they killed him, I suppose." Charlotte said, looking down. She rubbed her hands over her bandages as she talked.

"Was that when you started hurting yourself?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well the alpha is dead now. I suppose that shape shifters hold grudges." Dean said as he placed a plate down in front of her with her food. She quietly thanked him and started to eat. She was hungry.

"What happened? When I tried to kill myself." Charlotte asked quietly.

"Well, Crowley was nice enough to call for help. He tried to stop the bleeding but there wasn't much he could do. Sam was able to stop most of it and save your life. You were out for almost two , isn't it?" Dean smiled at her. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah. I guess so." She hissed. When she finished her food, she thanked him again and left the room, walked downstairs to the large room with all of the boxers and files. She pushed one of them back and walked into the dungeon. She looked around, unsure of where Crowley was in the dark space. "Crowley?" She whispered, stepping into the middle of the room.

"I'm glad to see you again." Crowley smiled slightly at her. He was sitting against the wall, at the edge of the large devil's trap. Charlotte sat down in the middle of the devil's trap and looked at him.

"Why do they keep you in this thing? Can't you get out of it?" She asked, looking down at the paint on the floor.

"Not really. I still have some of my own demonic powers. So I can't get out, even though I'm somewhat human too." Crowley explained simply.

"How powerful were you before?"

"I was the King of Hell." He said, smiling.

"Lucifer?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Oh no. I'm completely different from him. He's locked away in his cage in Hell. I doubt that he could ever get out now." Crowley said, looking up at her. He noticed the tight, white bandages around her wrists. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Why did you save me? You didn't have to. You could have just let me die. You knew that was I wanted. You could tell. So why?!" She sobbed. "Every 16.2 minutes, some one tries to kill themselves, and some succeed! So of all the people in this world...why me?" She cried.

"I don't know. Maybe because I've never met anyone like you before, ." Crowley smirked at her. "Are you sure you are feeling okay, darling?"

"I'm sixteen. Fuck off." She snapped. Crowley seemed to laugh a little. "Don't fucking laugh at me." She said, still fighting back tears.

"You didn't answer my question." Crowley said, still smirking.

"I'm okay...Just confused. I don't know why Dean is acting so strange too. He seems too nice. Like he is trying too hard. And I have no idea where Sam and Kevin are too. I think that Dean is lying to me. Crowley...What is happening?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Stop calling me names like that!" She snapped. Crowley smirked and laughed again. She rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"Fine. Whatever you say, darling."

"You did it again."

"Because I find your reaction amusing. Has anyone ever called you things like that before?" Crowley asked.

"No. Obviously not. Except my parents. So please don't do it again," Charlotte hissed. Crowley nodded respectfully. They heard footsteps on the stairs, and she recognized that it was Dean. She looked up at Crowley, and she grabbed one of the handcuffs hanging on the wall and used it to scrap off a part of the devil's trap as Dean started to call for her.

"Charlotte? Are you here?" Dean called. Charlotte walked out of the dungeon, not looking back at Crowley as she pushed the shelf closed. Suddenly, Dean grabbed her from behind, and pressed a cloth to her face. She fought back, struggling. The chemicals made her very weak. It wasn't long before she lost concessions.

When she woke up, she was tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. She struggled against the ropes, shaking as tears fell from her eyes. Without warning, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, like she was being stabbed. It hurt so much. But only for a few moments before it went numb. She sobbed, and screamed around the cloth gag in her mouth. What is happening?

_Love is like a sin, my love,_  
_For the ones that feel it the most_

_(note from the author; I would really appreciate it if you could leave reviews. It would really help! Thank you so much! By the way, I'm very sorry for my mistake of posting the wrong chapter! Thanks for staying with me! Chapter four will be up tomorrow!) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for staying with me this long! As a present, have this playlist I made for the fic! Enjoy!_

_ /theoldsport/paradise-circus_

* * *

She didn't know what was happening. All she could feel was pain. That burning, numbing pain that spread all over her. It was all she could think about. All she could feel. She couldn't focus on anything else, and that was what she had to do. To make it more numbing then painful. _'Think Charlotte! Think! If you were an anime character, what would you do? How would this happen? Well for one, the blood would be more clumpy and have more force as it came out. But other then that; what would they do? What would Madoka do? What would anyone do? Fight for their life! That's what they would do! They'd fight and get the hell out of here! So that is what you have to do, Charlotte.' _Charlotte kept her eyes closed as she thought. Already, she was starting to focus more on her thinking then the pain. She slowly opened her eyes, but only saw darkness. She'd have to get her hands untied before she could see what was around her. The wooden chair was very uncomfortable. Charlotte couldn't feel anything in her left shoulder. It was still bleeding. She leaned as far down as she could in the chair and realized that she could bite the knots on the ropes till they came undone. She just has to get the gag out of her mouth. She leaned down, and started to rub her face on the rope, trying to get the gag out of her mouth. Charlotte was so focused on her task that she didn't hear two people enter the room. She got the gag out of her mouth as someone hit her hard on the jaw. She cried out in pain, falling back against the chair as she spat out blood. Then the two started to beat her. Badly. They used their fists, batons, and anything else they thought would be fun. Charlotte was screaming and sobbing the whole time, unable to fight back. After what felt like forever, they stopped. Charlotte stayed silent, her eyes closed. She cried quietly. Everything felt numb. There was too much pain. One of them pressed a chemical soaked cloth to her face, and she lost consciousness quickly.

_Charlotte sat on her kitchen floor, looking down at the bottle of bleach. She's fifteen again, about to swallow as much bleach as she can handle. Maybe this time, it'll kill her. Maybe this time, she won't have to wake up. Maybe this time, she will be one of the millions that don't survive. Charlotte smiled as she held the bleach up to her mouth and started to drink form it. It burned her insides, making her wail and crumple onto the floor, spilling the bleach. This would work. It'd had to work. She grabbed the over turned bottle and tried to drink more, desperate to make it all stop. To make it all go away. _

_But it won't go away. Not yet. Charlotte laid on the floor, her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her family. _

_"You are pathetic. You can't even fight those shape shifters off." Her brother spat at her. Charlotte felt tears in her eyes. She stammered, trying to explain that she can't fight back. _

_"Why? Because you are so selfish? You won't protect others because of your selfish need to be dead!" Her mother cried. Charlotte looked away from them, tears falling from her eyes. "Look at me! You good for nothing child. You are the worst hunter to ever live. You'll let yourself and everyone who depends on you to protect them, die! All because of your selfishness! You will go to hell, Charlotte! You will rot in hell!" Charlotte started to scream and sob, curling into a ball. Her family started to kick her, calling her selfish, and many more awful things. They called her a demon, a bitch, worthless. Charlotte continued to scream and cry, begging them to stop, or to just kill her.  
_

Dean knew something was wrong when he pulled up to the bunker and saw that the door was hanging wide open. He got of the Impala quickly, pulling out his silver gun as he walked towards the door. He walked inside, looking around with wide eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean called out, walking through the library, and down the hall to the other rooms. "Kevin!" No answer. "Charlotte!" Still nothing. Then he heard a muffled cry. He turned and ran towards it. He found Sam and Kevin tied up, leaning against a wall. Dean quickly untied them. "What the hell happened?"

"A shifter...it looked like you...it took Charlotte!" Kevin cried.

"I saw it happen." They turned and looked at Crowley.

"And you didn't do anything?!" Dean cried, holding up his gun and aiming it at Crowley. "You didn't do anything to help Charlotte! She could be dead, Crowley!"

"You think I'm not aware of that?" Crowley hissed, narrowing his eyes at Dean. "I did more then you three ever could. I tracked the shifter, but I can't go in alone." Crowley explained.

"Wait, how did you get out of the devil's trap?" Sam asked, getting up and stands beside his brother.

"Charlotte scratched out a part of the devil's trap. She knew that something was off. I had told her that I still have powers, so she did it just in case something happened. And something did happen. I don't know what those shifters will do to her, but we don't have much time." Crowley explained.

"Why do you care so much?" Kevin hissed.

"Because she talked to me. I might know more about her then you three do. You think she's just depressed. I think of her a person who is scared, and alone. And right now, she's going to be a lot more scared and alone." Crowley said as they walked out of the room, back to the library. They figured out a plan, and they set out quickly. Crowley went with them.

Charlotte woke up slowly. She felt dizzy. The room spun around her, and the light was too bright. It took her a few minutes to adjust to it. At least they had taken the blindfold off her. She remembered what had happened to her and she quickly leaned down, biting at the knots as hard as she could. If she didn't get out now, they would kill her. It didn't take her too long to break the knot. She laughed and smiled a little as she untied the other knot and the ropes around her ankles. She got up slowly, wincing a little. Everything hurt. She looked at the small table beside her and saw a gun. They were going to shoot her to death. How pleasant. She grabbed the gun, and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. She stumbled down the dark hallway, hurrying towards the entrance. She turned, and looked a shifter. The shifter looked just like her.

"Hello Charlotte. Are you surprised?" The shifter asked, smiling brightly. Charlotte held up the gun, pointing it at the shifter.

"Don't come near me." Charlotte spat, walking up the steps towards the door. Her way out.

"Shoot me. You know you want to. You want to be the only one to kill yourself. No one else. So go ahead. Pull the trigger, Charlotte." The shifter smirked, looking up at Charlotte with the same greenish eyes.

"Go to hell." Charlotte snarled, pulling the trigger.

"Crowley, which road is it now?!" Dean yelled.

"You missed the turn!" Crowley shot back.

"Guys stop yelling!" Kevin almost screamed at them. They went silent for a few minutes before they started yelling again. Dean turned and looked back at Crowley, demanding that he explain the directions again. Suddenly Kevin shoved Dean, and they heard a sickening crash, the sound of shattering glass.

Charlotte stumbled down the middle of the street, her shoulder bleeding heavily again. Everything hurt. She just wanted to lay down and die. She had her eyes down on the dark, wet pavement, so she didn't see the black car as it hurdled towards her. When Charlotte looked up, it was too late. She hit the window shield, and rolled over the top of the car, and hit the pavement on the other side as the black Chevy Impala screeched to a halt, skidded on the wet pavement.

_Look at her with her eyes like a flame_

_ She will love you like a fly will never love you, again_


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte couldn't feel anything. It all felt numb. Everything looked fuzzy. She couldn't hear much due to the ringing in her ears. Charlotte closed her eyes as the car doors opened and four people got up, running over to Charlotte. She blacked out before they could reach her.

"This is all your fault!" Kevin yelled at them as Dean drove as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital.

"You were yelling just as much!" Dean shot back.

"Enough! Okay?" Sam cried. He sat in the back seat beside Kevin, holding Charlotte. She laid limply in his arms, her blood staining his clothes. "Just...Shut up!"

"Is she alive?" Crowley whispered, looking back at her.

"I think so." Sam said, checking Charlotte for a pulse.

It hurt to look up at the sky. It's too bright. So Charlotte kept her eyes on the path in front of her, walking down it slowly. It smelled like the ocean. One of her favourite smells in the whole world. Charlotte strolled down the path, not really understanding what has happened to her. She reached a bridge and stopped when she saw a woman standing in the middle of the bridge, watching her. The woman wore a black, 18th century dress with a matching feather hat and parasol. The woman smiled, holding out her black gloved hand.

"You can call me Valerie. I'm your reaper, Charlotte." The woman said, stepping towards her.

"Reaper?" Charlotte stammered, backing away from her.

"Yes. Now come with me, Charlotte. You won't make it to the end of this path." Valerie smiled, stepping closer to Charlotte.

"What is at the end of this path?" Charlotte demanded, glaring at the Reaper.

"You will wake up and survive." Valerie sighed.

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled, and suddenly ran past the Victorian Reaper, and down the path.

"You won't make it!" Valerie yelled after her.

It had been two days since they accidentally hit Charlotte, almost killing her. Sam paced her hospital room, biting his nails. It was just a habit that he started recently. They had a hard time explaining a few things to the doctors, but eventually, they stopped asking questions. Sam heard someone walk into the room and he looked up at his older brother.

"How is she today?" Dean asked, leaning against the door.

"Nothings changed."

"Well don't give up." Dean smiled slightly.

"Do you think there might be a reaper after her?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Most likely." Dean answered, walking over to her bed, and sitting down on the chair beside it.

"Then there is a low chance that she will survive." Sam said sadly.

"Like I said, Sammy. Don't give up. Maybe she can run away from it."

"Then we'll have to give her a hunter's burial." Sam said, meaning that if she ran away, she'd be a ghost, and she must have her bones burned.

"Well she is a hunter too, Sam." Dean smirked.

Charlotte stumbled through the dark forest, shaking. She could hear her little brother's laughter, and when she saw him, she would try to get close and he would run away again. She tripped over a branch, falling onto the ground. Vines wrapped around her, tying her down. Charlotte screamed, fighting against the monstrous plants.

"I told you, Charlotte." The Reaper smiled, walking over to her. Valerie's black bustled gown trailed in the ground behind her. Valerie stopped and looked down at Charlotte, then pulled her black lace glove off and offered her hand to Charlotte. "It'll be a lot more easier for you, sweetheart."

"Go to hell!" Charlotte screamed, struggling even more.

"Be nice." Valerie smiled at her. "Now...take my hand."

"I can't." Charlotte snarled.

"Oh right!" Valerie smiled, snapping her fingers and the evil plants slithered away. Charlotte quickly go to her feet and ran as fast as she could away from the Reaper. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran, the branches and thorns cutting her skin.

One of Charlotte's doctors had phoned Sam, and told them to meet in the lobby. Charlotte had woken up, and they were sending her home today. Charlotte sat in a wheelchair beside the doctor, looking sleepy. Sam smiled at her, and pushed the wheelchair outside to their chair.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, smiling at her.

"I don't know really..." Charlotte said weakly.

"Well when we get back, you should rest, okay?" Dean said as he started the car.

"Yeah...I will." Charlotte said, looking out the window and smiling a little.

The Reaper was close to her. Charlotte had pissed her off, and she didn't know what to do. There was no where to go now, except get to the end of the path. Valerie appeared in front of her and Charlotte punched her hard in the face, knocking Valerie back as she kept running. Valerie grabbed Charlotte, throwing her to the ground. Valerie now wore a Victorian suit with a corset top, her hair still up in a tight curly bun. Easier to fight in. Charlotte rolled, kicking the Reaper's feet out from under her. Charlotte quickly got to her feet and started to run again. She could see the end of the path now. She screamed as Valerie tackled her, pressing Charlotte's face into the dirt.

Charlotte walked into the library, where Sam, Dean, Kevin and Crowley sat around the table. They all locked at Charlotte as she walked over to the Samurai sword in it's case on one of the low bookshelves. She picked up the sword, taking it out of it's sheath and looked at them, smiling. Before anyone could react, she jumped at Sam, cutting his side with the sharp sword. The rest jumped up, Kevin helping Sam, while Dean and Crowley tried to fight the fake Charlotte. She swung the sword at Crowley, the tip of it just skimming him. Dean tackled her as she threw the sword at Crowley, cutting his shoulder. Dean hit the shape shifter, and she kicked him off, throwing Dean against one of the bookshelves. Kevin scrambled for a gun, and aimed it at the shifter but his hands were shaking too much. Charlotte grabbed Dean by his throat, pushing him against the wall as she choked him.

"Are you going to hurt me, Dean? I already hurt myself sooo much! I don't need you hurting me." The shifter giggled, digging her nails into his skin. Dean stammered, closing his eyes. "Answer me, Dean." Crowley got to his feet, grabbing the gun from Kevin and aimed it, pulling the trigger.

_Oh, ho.._

_ It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm,_  
_ we can roll ourselves over when we're uncomfortable_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am thinking of doing a sequel. Leave me a review if you are interested._

_The sequel would have more cause everybody loves demons._

* * *

Dean dropped to the floor, coughing a little. The shifter looked down at the blood spreading on her shoulder. It wasn't a silver bullet. It hurt her, but it wouldn't kill her. She turned and looked at Crowley. Dean tackled her, pinning the shifter to the ground as she screamed at them, cursing them to hell. Dean dragged the shifter down to the dungeon and tied to her to a chair while she snarled at all of them. Dean glared at the shifter as he put silver bullets into the gun. The shifter watched him, narrowing her eye.

"Are you going to kill me?" She spat, spitting at Dean's feet.

"You hurt my brother. Of course I will. But first, I have a few questions." Dean said, moving closer to her.

"Go fuck yourself." She snarled.

"Why are you going after Charlotte?" Dean asked.

"There is a price on her head, and every one wants it." The shifter said, glaring at him.

"And who put that price there?" Dean said, pressing the gun to her head.

"You know...if you commit suicide, you go to hell. I guess Charlotte really wants to go to hell. And there are powerful people who want her there too." The shifter smirked. "Maybe I'll send her there myself!" The shifter laughed as Dean pulled the trigger.

Charlotte woke up slowly. The lights above her were too bright. Everything in the room seemed to bright. Except for the nurse sitting in the corner. There was a strange darkness around her. The nurse looked up at Charlotte and smiled. Charlotte thought that the nurse looked like someone right out of a 50's movie. Red hair in a tight bun, dark red lips, and blueish eyes with an almost perfect hourglass figure. A pin-up figure. Charlotte thought she was beautiful. The nurse got up and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling, Charlotte?" She asked.

"You are beautiful..." Charlotte murmured, looking up at the red haired woman. She smiled brightly.

"You can call me Abby. You have been out for a few days. Hungry?" She asked. Charlotte nodded slightly, watching her. Abby smiled at her, and left the room as Dean and Crowley walked down the hall, passing her. Crowley stopped, and looked at the red haired nurse, his eyes wide. He quickly ran into the room and saw that Charlotte was perfectly fine, and awake. Charlotte looked at them, and smiled slightly.

"I beat a reaper." Charlotte smiled, proud of herself.

"Well done!" Dean laughed, sitting down on the bed beside her, asking her about what happened. Crowley stayed by the door, still feeling off. A little while later, Abby returned with a tray of food for Charlotte. She thanked Abby, smiling at her. Abby turned and looked at Crowley and winked at him as she left the room. Crowley turned and followed her.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"I thought it was obvious, sunshine." Abby smirked, turning and looking at him. Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"Stay away from Charlotte, Abbadon." Crowley snarled.

"Make me." Abbadon giggled, and disappeared.

Charlotte was back at the bunker two days later. She sat at the table in the library, a blanket around herself. Sam explained to her what happened with the Shifter that attacked them. Dean didn't tell her what the shifter had told him though. He kept thinking it over and over. He would not let Charlotte kill herself. He would not let her go to hell, a place that she does not deserve to go to.

"What happened to the shifter? Did you kill it?" Charlotte asked quietly. Sam nodded. Charlotte looked down, staying silent. She thinks about that nurse, how pretty she was and how kind she was. She wished she knew more abiut her. Sam watched Charlotte as she looked down. She got up slowly, and left the room, walking to her bedroom where she found a razor, pressing it to her skin.

Crowley paced the hallway outside Charlotte's room. She had skipped dinner, and when they tried to talk to her, she would say nothing. Crowley reached forward and opened the door, peeking into the room. Charlotte lay, asleep on her bed. Her wrists are covered in new cuts, some still bleeding. Crowley sighed, and reached under the bed, grabbing the first aid kit and be cleaned her cuts, and bandaged them. He isn't sure why he is he doing this. He is n't sure about his emotions at all yet. But he feels very protective over her. Like she was his own family. His own child. And he would kill Abbadon if she hurt Charlotte.

"Crowley?" Charlotte murmmered, opening her eyes slowly and looked at him. Crowley smiled at her as he wrapped up her wrists in bandages. "What are you doing?" She asked, yawning a little.

"You might get an infection in the deep ones. You should be a little bit more careful, next time."He said, closing the bandages.

"You aren't telling me to stop?" Charlotte asked, sitting up, and looked at him, confused.

"It is your own choice. I imagaine that it would be hard to stop. You should be able to stop when you feel that you are ready to. No one should force you. I won't force you." Crowley smiled at her. "You should get some rest."

"Thank you, Crowley." She smiled, laying back down on the bed. "I never thought that the King of Hell would tell that too me." Crowley smirked, pulling the blanket over her.

"I don't want to make you hurt if I said anything witty and evil like what I normally say." Crowley laughed. He left the room, and turned off the light.

"Aww...You are finally getting the love you want!" Sam smiled.

"Shut up." Crowley hissed.

At the door to the bunker, shifters pulled open the door, sneaking into the bunker. Everyone was asleep, completely unaware of the attack on woke up slowly when her bedroom door opened. She looked at Crowley, confused. He walked over to her and pulled her to the library, making her sit in one of the chairs. Dean, Sam, Kevin and the real Crowley kneeled down on the floor, and they all looked scared. Charlotte looked at the shifters, terrified as one of them knelt down in front of Dean.

"You killed one of our youngest...How would you feel if I killed your youngest?" The shifter smirked, and looked at Sam, pulling out a knife.

"Touch him and I will fucking kill you." Dean snarled, jumping at the shifter who suddenly plunged the knife into Dean's gut.

"No!"Sam screamed, pulling Dean into his arms. Charlotte looked at them, tears falling her eyes..

"Please...Pleass just kill me. Don't hurt them!" Charlotte screamed, choking back sobs. The door suddenly opened and they all turned to see a woman with red hair, smiling at them. It was Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

"Abbadon..." Crowley snarled as she strolled towards them. Abbadon ignored them as she looked at the shifters.

"I have a few questions. One. Why are hurting Charlotte and her friends? They had nothing to do with Charlotte and her family. Two. Why such a silly feud?"Abbadon asked. One of the shifters jumped at her, and she held up her hand, sending it flying across the room, crashing into one of the bookcases.

"The older Winchester killed our youngest." One of the shifters answered. Abbadon looked down at Dean. Sam held him tightly, trying to put pressure on his wound.

"So you stabbed him. Onto the second question." Abbadon smiled, looking around, then stopped when she looked at Charlotte. She stared at Abbadon with wide eyes, unable to take her eyes off her. Abbadon smiled sweetly at her, and knelt down in front of her. "Do you know why, Charlotte?"

"M...My father...but he was killed three years ago by shifters." Charlotte said quietly. Abbadon nodded, standing up and looked back at shifters, smiling a little.

Charlotte looked at the all of the blood on the floor, trying to hold back her sobs. Tears fell from her eyes, and she struggled to breathe. Sam had his eyes closed as he held Dean, and Kevin was curled in a ball on the floor, his arms over his head. Crowley stared at the bloody floor, the shifter's bodies all over. Charlotte slowly looked up at Abbadon who turned and smiled at her, kneeling down in front of her chair again.

"I didn't mean to upset you, sunshine." Abbadon smiled at her and gently kissed her hands. "I'll leave you be for now. I'll see you soon." Abbadon smiled and disappeared.

"No...Don't go..." Charlotte whispered, tears in her eyes. She felt oddly calmer though. She must have done something to make her feel better. Why is she so nice?

Over the next week, they tried to recover from the massacre that Abbadon caused. Charlotte spent days in her room, hardly eating. It took Dean a few days for his wound to be healed enough so he could walk around. Charlotte knew that she had to leave. To get out of this place. They could all tell. On the Saturday after, Kevin walked into Charlotte's room and found that she was packing her stuff.

"So you are leaving?" Kevin asked, looking down.

"Yeah." Charlotte said softly, stuffing her clothes into her bag. She looked up at Kevin and smiled slightly. "I'll stay in touch. Hey, you might see me again."

"And what if you decide to end it?" Kevin asked quietly.

"I'll leave you a note. And I'm sure you'll understand. I have no one left, you know." Charlotte said, closing her bag.

"You have us" Kevin tried to smile. "You could stay here, Charlotte. You are strong. Stronger then me. I couldn't survive getting hit by a car! I'd like you to stay!" He cried, pulling her into a hug.

"That's sweet, Kevin. But I have to go. I have to. I'm sorry." She said, hugging back. Kevin stepped away from her, nodding slightly.

"I...I understand."

"I'll call you, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." Kevin said as she pulled on her coat. Charlotte walked over to him and smiled, kissing his cheek then she picked up her bag and left the room. She said goodbye to Sam and Dean, and then she got to Crowley.

"Be safe, okay?" Crowley said, reaching forward to wrap her scarf around her more tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Charlotte said, smiling a little.

"Wait..." Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a dark purpleish gem on it, the same colour as the tie he always wears. "Have this." He said. Charlotte looked at the gem, surprised, then smiled.

"Thank you." She said, and hugged Crowley. He tensed up, unsure of what to do. It's the first time in a long time that someone hugged him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, still a little bit awkward. Charlotte moved away and smirked at him.

"Work on that." Charlotte giggled, as she turned and walked toward the door. Outside she walked over to the Impala, and stuck a small piece of paper to it. It said ''Sorry for denting your car. You should learn how to not hit people, Dean Winchester!" Charlotte giggled, and walked away down the path.

One Year Later

Charlotte stood on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the water far below. Now eighteen years old, she knew that she didn't want to go on like this anymore. She set her bag down on the wide railing as she held onto one of the cables. She pulled out her phone and called a number that she hadn't dialled for over a year.

"Hello?" She listened to that voice, the same voice that had calmed her down when her family was killed. It stilled sounded so calming. At first, she didn't say anything, but when he said it again a second time, she was finally able to say something.

"Sam...Sam Winchester." She said, her voice shaking a little.

"Charlotte!" Sam said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. Sam put the phone on speaker as his brother, Crowley and Kevin walked over to him.

"I told you guys that I would call you, and I never did...I'm sorry..." Charlotte said, looking down at the water.

"Charlotte...what's wrong? Wherever you are, we can come get you. It's okay, Charlotte." She heard Dean say.

"No...No you can't make it okay. I have to make it okay. I have to do this." Charlotte said. "I don't want you to think I'm selfish. If you get here fast enough, you might find my stuff." Charlotte laughed, her voice wavering.

"Is this your note, Charlotte?" Kevin asked slowly.

"Yeah." Charlotte said, laughing again. "You know...in the Christian faith, if you commit suicide...you go to hell. I think differently. Maybe I'll go to Heaven and have the happiness that I never had in life. Do you think I'll go to Heaven?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte, please! Listen to me! Just wait for us! Please wait!" Dean cried.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't be sad." Charlotte set the phone down on the railing, looking down at the water as she let go of the cable, falling towards the water below. She was unconscious before she hit the murky water.

"Charlotte!" Dean screamed into the phone. He suddenly threw it across the room, falling to his knees, tears in his eyes. Crowley stared at the smashed phone, his eyes wide.

"Fuck..." Sam swore loudly.

The black Impala drove up to the bridge four hours later. Sam walked with Dean over to the place where Charlotte had jumped. He knelt down, looking at the phone that has now gone dead. Dean picked up her bag and looked down at the water, both of them staying silent.

"Do you think she's in Heaven?" Sam asked quietly.

"We can hope. But we all know that God is a son of a bitch." Dean spat.

"We can have hope." Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm, _  
_ we can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable_

_ Oh well the devil makes us sin_

_ But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin._

_ Love is like a sin my love_  
_ For the ones that feels it the most_

_ Look at her with her eyes like a flame_

_ She will love you like a fly will never love you, again_

_ Oh, ho.._

_ It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm,_  
_ we can roll ourselves over when we're uncomfortable_

_ Oh well the devil makes us sin_

_ But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin._

_ Oh, ho,.._

_ Love is like a sin my love_  
_ For the one that feels it the most_

_ Look at her with her smile like a flame_

_ She will love you like a fly will never love you, again_

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for all of the support I got for this fic! I wasn't expecting that. I've decided to start on a sequel for Paradise Circus. Charlotte will be back! Don't worry! Be sure to like and review! I'll have the first chapter of the new fic up as soon as I can! _


End file.
